


Cookies and smiles

by alongthedistance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, ft next gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu has lost his cookies, but he is going to find a very interesting answer to that mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sandra (onlywordswithoutsense) is posting this time! I wrote this short story as a late Christmas present for my friend Silvia (myentropicmess), who is a very obsessed NaLu fan. Even though I haven't written in a while, this idea came to me and I couldn't do anything but give it a try. I hope you like it! I apologize in advance for the mistakes that may appear in the story, beacuse my first language is not English and I'm trying to improve more and more while reading, writting and doing anything I can. If you find them, please let me know! I would be very grateful!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Universe or its characters, they belong to Mashima-sensei.

"Lucy, where are my cookies?"

Natsu, disappointed, entered the dark bedroom looking for the girl. He was very upset due to the disappearance because, he knew it, one hour ago they were still in the kitchen. Where did they go? Had somebody eaten them? The fire dragon slayer was going to give a lesson to the thief: no one could steal something from him without being given a beating.

"Lucy!" the guy repeated again to, suddenly, close his mouth. He stayed next to the door while keeping his eyes open. Natsu could not stop watching the scene in front of him.

The blonde girl had her eyes closed and was breathing calmly. Thanks to the light that was coming from the hallway, he could see the dark marks under her eyes. She must have been so tired, he thought, and she could not do anything but fall asleep.

Natsu looked at her once more and let a small smile appear on his face. Lucy's belly was bigger than some months ago and the woman was saying all the time that she was getting fatter and fatter with a pout on her face. He always answered the same: that she was having too many cravings, to begin with, and that she had to stop eating every single piece of chocolate she could find (and, of course, let him eat everything!). Then, Natsu was always hit by his own wife.

His wife. Sometimes the dragon slayer felt like everything had been a dream, but there were a lot of things that made him realize that the battle had ended and that all the problems were finally gone. For example, the tiny and five year old kid who was looking at his mommy with curious eyes… And, if Natsu was not wrong, that child was also the one who had eaten all the cookies. He could say that due to the cookie crumbs scattered all over the pillow.

"Did you eat my cookies, Haru?" Natsu whispered approaching to the bed.

"With Happy… Delicious!" answered the child. "Mommy is sleeping… and what if my sister is hungry?" he said pouting.

Natsu tried so hard not to laugh. That kid was amazing!

"Maybe we can prepare some cookies for mommy and the baby, what do you think?"

The child grinned and jumped out of bed. Natsu embraced his son, and then he put him on his shoulders. With that big smile, thought the dragon slayer, he looked just like his mother: sweet, warm and full of hope.

"And where is Happy?" asked Natsu while he was closing the door of the bedroom to return to the kitchen.

"He said everything is a secret," answered Haru.

"Well, you and I are going to have some fun. I am all fired up!"

Both of them were going to make a mess… or maybe not, if they were lucky. And then, when their laughs were vanishing because of the distance, a newly awake Lucy opened her eyes and sighed right before getting out of bed. If both her husband and her son were capable of finishing their mission successfully, she would be able to try some interesting cookies… or maybe, at least, she could join the mess and be one more distracted and happy member of the Dragneel family as she was every single day.


End file.
